


That's Not How It Happened

by TheGalaxianPersona



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Totes lowkey rhyiona somewhere... Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxianPersona/pseuds/TheGalaxianPersona
Summary: When it comes to a casual drink with friends, there is a chance when someone reminisces past events. Childhood blunders, profit breakthroughs, near-death experiences from evacuating a space station, or anything that one can find within the scrapbook behind their minds.But not all of the scrapbooks are done cleanly, or honestly.





	1. Chapter 1

Outside of the caravan, the whole group decided to take a rest from finding next clues to another vault. Sources, from Rhys’ Research team in ATLAS, said that it will take them weeks to head to the unknown energy signatures in a middle of the wastelands, and since it’s been a week of travel via caravan, everyone settled down to breathe in the deserted pandoran air and rest by the sandy flats.

Night is upon them, and so is a case full of beer. Words exchange from one to another. Words like, “Who would’ve thought we are doing this again?” or “Anyone expecting rare guns if we look enough?” or “Does anyone want to have a chest full of ATLAS junk? Pretty sure you have lots of use of it, Sasha,” or “So Fiona. Want to have another round?”

Then finally the reminiscence. Well… More of yesterday reminiscence, but same thing.

Sasha called Rhys out for attention as he took a swig of beer in his hands, and asked, “What happened yesterday?”

Rhys breathed and asked her a specific question, “Which part?”

“Well… with all the screaming yesterday.”

“Oh…” Rhys laughed slightly, “That.”

“So it’s going to be like this again.” Said Fiona.

Vaughn nodded, “Indeed, You can go ahead and tell us in your perspective, so we can tell ours.”

“Very well then,” Sasha took a swig then began to tell her tale of yesterday,

* * *

 

“You three decided to go ahead and check out the old abandoned garage for supplies while I guarded the place outside. One point in time, you guys were screaming and shouting and some grunting. I knew I had my job but I went in to see what was going on. It was too dark for me to see, even with the sunlight out as a skag in the open road. Then I heard some skag outside. I ran to it just to see you guys covered in a lot of goop.”

* * *

 

“Well… not a lot.” Fiona clarified her exaggeration.

“And it was a bunch of skags that caused the trouble,” Vaughn clarified the commotion.

“And the goop was their barf… Some got to my arm… almost to my mouth…” Rhys’ face turned green, then took a swig to try his best to keep it down where it belongs. His stomach ridden with Skag meat, Rakk eggs, and sandwiches.

Sasha sighed, “Okay. That cleared some of the stuff- Rhys don’t barf around here. Just keep it to yourself-“

Rhys gasped and held his stomach, “I’m good… just… peachy…”

Sasha punched his arm playfully, “As just as I was about to ask. What happened in there? What action happened? Certainly Fiona didn’t use her Derringer by the sleeve, so what did you guys do?”

Fiona opened her mouth to say something, that’s when Rhys started HIS own side of the story.

* * *

 

“Well, it was really dark, and I had the ECHO Arm light on so Vaughn could check the lockers. Suddenly the skags came up in surprise. Of course we screamed from a sudden attack, but I managed to kick some in their stupid faces while Fiona had trouble with hers. She got a little hurt but I still helped her from walking outside to the exit Vaughn found for us. Before we got out, the barf skag just vomited on us and I let Vaughn help Fiona for a while and I punch that barfing skag like it was a thin glass window.”

* * *

 

Everyone eyed on him as a white line in a dark paper. Everyone knew it was a white lie.

Fiona sighed from his truthful mischief, “I can’t argue with Vaughn finding an exit part, but you fighting skags is just horrible to be true.”

Sasha agreed, and Vaughn confirmed Rhys didn’t fight off the skags

“So… most of your shit isn’t true.” Said Sasha.

Fiona then asked, “Now can I go with my side of the story?”

“Go ahead.”

* * *

 

“It was dark that Rhys had to turn on his arm light. Vaughn scavenged the lockers but ended up with nothing at all. So the skags show up and. We all screamed from a surprise, but I wasn’t going out without a fight. A skag bit off the Derringer of mine to the dark ground, so I had to use my fists. Rhys was running around screaming like a coward, while Vaughn looked for the way out since the skags were blocking off the only known exit. When Vaughn opened another exit, we went out. Rhys ran up ahead, being the first guy to get out, tumbling to the dirt, then suddenly a barf skag just puked on us. I punched the shit out of the skag while the guys ran back. Goop seeped into their pants. Or worse.” Fiona chuckled from the last bit.

* * *

 

Still the same reception. Everyone eyed on her blankly, but she kept the same expression. To the untrained eye, it looked like she was telling the truth.

_Hint: She didn’t tell the truth. ~~Most of it, anyway.~~_

“Fiona, a skag didn’t drop the derringer to the ground. I did.” Said Rhys.

Fiona asserted, “I dunno. Sounds better than your stupid hand flicking it away.”

“Look… I’ll focus the other parts. The whole fighting thing? Seriously we’re all just making up on how we’re heroes of our own story, but entirely it’s wrong. She was just in trouble as I.”

Vaughn agreed, “She was just as pinned down like Rhys. And good thing you reminded me about the derringer thing because I got it here…” He checked into his pockets to pull out the derringer. Its three barrels had dry marks of where the skag slobber used to be on.

“I’ll get it later,” said Fiona, disgusted to see dried up slobber on her only gun.

Sasha took a swig on her beer and said, “Same question, but different person. Vaughn, what truly happened?”

* * *

 

Vaughn cleared his throat, “Glad you asked me. To cut the story short, I’ll just tell which parts these two love birds-“

_Rhys cut in, “Bro. Seriously?”_

_Fiona too, “Yeah. What he said.”_

“Let me continue. Anyway, here are the parts that these two lovebirds lied their way out. What really happened is that Fiona noticed a skag slowly approaching on Rhys’ side, and Rhys noticed another skag about to pounce on her side. What happened next is just romantic, really.”

_“Keep up with the romancing thing, and you’ll regret talking about it.” Said Fiona._

_Rhys also joined in, “Vaughn, you’re not serious about the whole thing right? Because you’re just a little out of the mind.”_

Vaughn continued, “It just looked like it is. Rhys pulled her out of the Skag’s pounce. Fiona dropped her derringer by his sudden grab. Just when she saw a skag about to pounce behind Rhys, he also saw another skag that was about to pounce at her. At some odd miracle, they pushed each other off, letting the skags bump at mid-air.”

_Sasha said, “That didn’t happen,” expressing her disbelief in an unimpressed tone._

_“Oh. It did,” said Fiona._

_Rhys commented, “It was pretty impressive.”_

Vaughn cleared his throat, “So… that type of celebration was short, really. The skags actually went to them in no time, but it looked like they were managing well.”

_“No we weren’t” commented Fiona_

_Rhys followed-up, “Ditto.”_

“I found us the exit, got the derringer that’s on the ground, kicked the skags pinning Rhys first, and then Fiona. We got out on time and closed the door so no skag gets out, then a certain barf skag vomited on us… Gross.”

* * *

 

Sasha asked, “That’s it then?” then drank the last drop of beer on her bottle.

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

And the whole night went through, like if it was just another normal night.


	2. EXTRA TIDBIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just an extra tidbit I like to add because WHY NOT ADD AN EXTRA TIDBIT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... don't bother with the fact that I'm making these two flirt. I'm just messing with Vaughn.

The night passed for a while. After a long story telling session of their young selves, the whole crew decided to rest the night off. Indeed, the stars were slowly dragging through the night sky, and the sun is nowhere to be found, so it’s still an opportune moment to have a nice shut eye.

That is… only two people are in a good shut eye.

At the front seat of the caravan, Sasha and Vaughn were still awake. If it weren’t for Sasha’s persistence on asking questions about yesterday, they would be asleep.

* * *

 

“They did what?!” Sasha loudly whispered to the dead air by Vaughn’s ear.

“You heard me. They were actually making out in the dark. As in… seriously. Even a guy like me would have standards.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers anyway. So there were no skags?”

“There was one outside. The barf skag.”

“The derringer?”

“Rhys must’ve grabbed her sleeve and dropped it at the ground while they were… You know.”

“The screams?”

“I screamed first because I caught them doing the unexpected, then they screamed because I found them… ahem…”

“The grunting?”

“Yeah… there were a bunch of lockers that we have to push away so we can use the other way out.”

“Why? Thinking that I’ll shoot on sight when Rhys has Fiona’s lipstick smeared over his neck?”

“That. And there was something coming.”

“It was me, Vaughn.”

“You can’t be too careful, I guess.”

“…”

“…”

“Hey, Vaughn.”

“Hm?”

“You think Rhys could be… better with Fiona?”

“I don’t know… They are always up at their throats like enemies.”

“Even the fire between them gives comfort of their sheer loneliness in the vast reaches of space.”

“Sasha, I have never heard you speak like that before. It’s like poetry. Better than mine, anyway.”

“Trust me. When you have a father that has tons of science fiction with quips of romance, you’d start to have lots of words that combine together with such deeper meaning.”

“All I had time to do is learn how the abacus works, and find percentiles using only that same abacus.”

“…”

“…”

“Vaughn?”

“Mnf?”

“You can’t sleep, can you?”

“Well, since we started talking about the people sleeping behind the caravan, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why is that?”

“… Just a bit worried about Rhys. Jealous, maybe?”

“You feel a little lonely now that Rhys technically has a girlfriend that turns out to be my sister?”

“Secret girlfriend, anyway.”

“…”

“…”

“You… want to give it a shot?”

“Say what, Sasha?”

“You know. The whole “secret” thing.”

“I don’t know it’s a good idea. Because… Fiona. I heard from Rhys how she’s protective about you.”

“More of jealous, but I’m pretty sure she’s okay with you than Rhys.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Nah. I’m pretty sure she’s cool.”

“I dunno. I don’t think I can maintain it as a secret. You know… with all the things I told you.”

“Alright. Fine.”

“Wait. You’re cool?”

“Hey, can’t force everyone, can I?”

“No. I mean…”

“Shh… I know, Vaughn.”

“Know what?”

“Not gonna tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M JUST MESSING WITH HIM, OKAY?! DON'T BACKSASS ME!  
> (Okay please don't. I have a life to live.)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi shawty. I'm just making the other one work... perhaps with sharper writing. Still.


End file.
